memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Gabe
Kes' telepathische und psychokinetische Fähigkeiten wachsen stark an und beginnen die Voyager zu gefährden. Währenddessen muss sich Seven of Nine mit ihrer neuen Individualität auseinandersetzen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Der Frachtraum der Voyager ist noch ganz mit Borgtechnologie ausgefüllt. Seven of Nine steht in einem Alkoven. Captain Kathryn Janeway, der Doktor und Tuvok treten ein. Janeway erkundigt sich, wie es ihrem Familienzuwachs gehe. Der Doktor informiert sie über den Kampf zwischen Biologie und Technologie innerhalb ihres Körpers. Ihr Atmungssystem, kognitve Funktionen und die Abwehrkräfte ihrer menschlichen Seite kehren wieder zurück. Allerdings wimmelt es in diesen Systemen von Borg-Implantaten. In ihrem Körper findet laut dem Doktor gerade ein Krieg zwischen Biologie und Technologie statt und er weiß nicht, welche Seite gewinnt. Seven of Nine wird geweckt und sie stellt fest, dass die Stimmen in ihr fort sind. Janeway informeirt sie, dass sie den Neurotransceiver in ihrer oberen Wirbelsäule neutralisieren mussten. Dadurch wurde ihre Verbindung zum Kollektiv durchtrennt. Sie besteht darauf zu den Borg zurück gebracht zu werden. Sie reagiert feindselig und aggressiv und besteht darauf Borg zu sein. Janeway will dies jedoch nicht zulassen, da sie die Mannschaft in höchste Gefahr bringen würde, wenn sie in den Borg-Raum zurückkehrt. Sie bietet ihr Freiheit vom Kollektiv an. Nun will sie mit einem Subraumtransmitter ausgestattet und auf dem nächstgelegenen Planeten abgesettz werden, damit die Borg sie abholen können. Janeway meint, dass sich ihre menschlichen Zellen bereits regenerieren und sie ohne medizinische Behandlung nicht überleben kann. Seven besteht allerdings darauf Borg zu sein und will sich anpassen. Da hat sie plötzlich Kopfschmerzen und hält sich eine Stelle am Hinterkopf. Der Doktor scannt sie mit seinem Tricorder und stellt fest, dass ein Implantat vom darunter liegenden Gewebe abgestoßen wird. Seven verlangt, dass das menschliche Immunsystem unterdrückt wird. Jedoch lehnt der Doktor dies ab, da der Abstoßuingsprozess viel zu weit fortgeschritten ist. Da wird Seven aggressiv und stößt den Doktor beiseite. Tuvok hält sie fest, während der Doktor sie mit einem Hypospray betäubt. Akt I: Veränderung 1 thumb|Föderationsakte: Annika Hanson thumb|Kes rettet Seven mit Telepathie Der Doktor beginnt mit einer Behandlung, da ihre Implantate sich abzulösen drohen. Mit seinem Tricorder stellt er fest, dass eine Panzerplatte mit über drei Millionen Mikrokonnektoren an ihrem Schädel verankert ist. Da das Durchtrennen zu lange dauert, muss er die äußere Hülle des Schädels selbst entfernen. Als er zum Behandlungstisch gehen will, stößt er mit Tuvok zusammen. Daraufhin fordert er ihn auf, den Operationsbereich zu verlassen, was Tuvok ablehnt, da der Borg ein Sicherheitsrisiko sei. Jedoch erklärt der Doktor, dass sie Beruhigungsmittel erhalten hat und gar nicht im Stande ist, zu laufen. Daraufhin tritt Tuvok zwei Schritte zurück. Kes assistiert ihm. Als sie Anetrezin holen will, um ihre cranialen Nerven zu betäuben, fliegt es auf sie zu und sie fängt es mit einer Hand auf. Sie versteht dies nicht. Tuvok fragt, ob sie ihre Telekinese geübt hat, was Kes verneint. Jedoch fühle sie sich in letzter Zeit komisch. Ihre telekinetischen Kräfte sind sehr stark. Sie fühlt sich auch sehr energievoll, trotz wenig Schlaf. Der Doktor stellt fest, dass ihre Serotoninwerte sehr hoch sind. Tuvok fragt, ob sie wieder telepathischen Kontakt verspürt, was sie verneint. Daher vermutet er eine Art Nachwirkung. Der Doktor will diesen Werten nach der Behandlung der Borg-Drohne nachgehen und eine mikrosynaptische Analyse durchführen. Dann geht er wieder zum Behandlungstisch mit der Drohne. In ihrem Büro blickt Captain Kathryn Janeway auf einen Monitor, als es klingelt. Chakotay tritt ein und meldet, dass zwei Teams damit beschäftigt sind, die Borg-Armierung von der Außenhülle zu entfernen. Sie arbeiten rund um die Uhr, aber es wird dauern. Captain Janeway erkundigt sich nun nach dem Warpantrieb. Darauf antwortet Chakotay, dass B’Elanna Torres Probleme hat, da die Borgtechnologie die Antimateriereaktion unterbrochen haben. Daher müssten sie sich zunächst mit Impulsgeschwindigkeit begnügen. Sie fordert alles Personal mit dem technischen Dienstgrad Stufe 3 oder höher zur Hilfe an. Janeway genehmigt dies und fragt nach dem taktischen Bericht. Chakotay erklärt, dass die Sensoren Transwarpsignaturen aufgefangen haben von Schiffen die vermutlich vor drei Tagen hier vorbeigeflogen sind. Janeway meint, dass sie noch nicht am sicheren Ufer sind. Chakotay meint, dass es nicht leichter wird. Janeway meint, dass Seven ihr bei den Modifikationen helfen könnte. Captain Janeway hat in den Datenbanken der Föderation die Akte von Annika Hanson gefunden, das Kind, das Seven of Nine einst war. Sie hat einen Eintrag in den Aufzeichnungen von Deep Space 4 gefunden. Ihre Eltern waren unkoventionell. Sie bezeichneten sich selbst als Forscher, wollten aber nichts mit der Sternenflotte oder der Föderation zu tun haben. Ihre Namen wurden zuletzt auf einem Außenposten im Omega-Sektor verzeichnet. Sie weigerten sich einen Flugplan einzureichen und flogen mit ihrem kleinen Schiff in Richtung des Delta-Quadranten, wo sie verschwanden. Chakotay vermutet, dass sie die ersten Menschen waren, die von den Borg assimiliert wurden. Janeway meint, dass dies fast zwanzig Jahre her ist. Chakotay wirft ein, dass sie bei den Borg aufwuchs und nichts anderes kennenlernte. Daher befürchtet er, dass es möglich wäre, dass sie nicht zurückgeholt werden kann. Janeway will dies jedoch nicht akzeptieren, da sie sie nicht wieder den Wölfen vorwerfen kann. Mitten im Gespräch mit Chakotay über Annika Hanson und deren Eltern wird sie vom Doktor auf die Krankenstation gerufen, da sie einige Probleme haben. Der Doktor entfernt gerade ein Implantat und informiert den eingetroffenen Captain, dass er die Borgtechnologie entfernen muss, damit sie überleben kann. Das entfernte Implantat lässt er Kes in eine Biostasiskammer bringen. Dann meint er zu Tuvok, dass er zur Sicherheit gern eines seiner kleinen Kraftfelder installieren kann. Tuvok hält dies für eine vernünftige Sicherheitsmaßnahme für einen Arzt. Da betritt Janeway die Krankenstation und verlangt einen Bericht. Der Doktor meint, dass sie eine Entscheidung treffen müssen, ob sie eine Borg bleiben, oder ein Mensch werden soll, da sich ihre menschlichen Organe regenerieren und die Borg-Implantate abstoßen. Er erklärt, dass ihr Leben in Gefahr ist und er die Borgtechnologie entfernen muss. Jedoch ist dies das letzte, dass sie wünscht. Der Doktor meint, dass die Ethik ihn verpflichtet, sie nicht zu operieren, wenn sie es nicht will. Captain Janeway fällt die Entscheidung die Technologie zu entfernen, da Seven of Nine sich momentan nicht selbst entscheiden kann. Er soll daher weitermachen. Nachdem Janeway gegangen ist, ruft der Doktor nach Kes. Er will die Implantate in der Speiseröhre entfernen. Während der Behandlung tritt plötzlich ein neuraler Schock auf. Kes soll mit einem Neurosequenzer ihren motorischen Cortex stabilisieren. Kes erkennt auf telepathische Art das Problem in ihrem Gehirn und löst das Implantat, welches auf Sevens Gehirn im Colicoli drückt, einfach mit ihrem Gedanken auf. Der Doktor nennt diese Behandlung unkonventionell, aber effektiv. Akt II: Der Doktor hat inzwischen ein künstliches Auge für Seven of Nine angefertigt, um ihr Okularimplantat zu ersetzen. Er musste einen Teil der Borgschaltkreise am optischen Nerv belassen, wodurch die Sehschärfe auf einem Auge beträchtlich erhöht wird. Er hat das Pigment der Iris perfekt dem menschlichen Auge nachempfunden. Janeway ist von seiner Liebe zum Detail hingerissen, will nun aber mit Seven sprechen. Da der Doktor seine Behandlung erst morgen fortsetzen wird und keine Gefahr mehr besteht, kann er sie jetzt wecken. Janeway wünscht dies und der Doktor holt ein Hypospray. Dann spricht Janeway Kes an. Sie meint, dass ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten stärker, als je zuvor sind. Tuvok meint, dass sie unkontrollierbar sind. Daher müsse sie sehr vorsichtig mit ihnen umgehen. Daher schlägt er Meditation unter Anleitung vor. Dazu ist sie bereit und entschuldigt sich, da Tuvok sofort beginnen will. thumb|Seven will zurück ins Kollektiv Der Doktor weckt Seven of Nine wenig später auf. Er meint, dass sie sich nicht erschrecken soll, da sie sich auf der Krankenstation befindet. Sie fragt, was er mit ihr gemacht hat. Der Doktor erklärt, dass ihr Körper die Borg-Implantate abstieß und sie sie entfernen mussten. Sie haben dermaplastische Transplantate benutzt, um den Heilungsprozess zu unterstützen. Seven ist nicht kooperativ und besteht noch immer darauf ins Kollektiv zurückzukehren. Sie steht auf und meint zu Janeway, dass sie sie hätte sterben lassen sollen. Seven meint, dass sie nicht außerhalb des Kollektivs überleben kann. Da widerspricht der Doktor und meint, dass sich ihre menschlichen Systeme regenerieren werden. Captain Janeway versucht ihr Verständnis entgegen zu bringen. Seven fühlt sich einsam und alleine. Seven entgegnet, dass sie sich gar nicht vorstellen kann, was es heißt, Borg zu sein. Janeway erklärt, dass sie die Stärke eines vereinigten Willens verloren hat. Seven fühlt sich allein, weil sie nur ein Verstand und eine Stimme ist. Sie ist der Meinung, dass sie die Anderen braucht. Doch Captain Janeway macht ihr klar, dass sie jetzt zu einem menschlichen Kollektiv gehört und sie nicht alleine ist. Einen Teil des Einheitsgefühls, dass sie benötige, könne sie auf der „Voyager“ bekommen. Dies hält Seven für unzureichend, doch Janeway erklärt, dass dies reichen muss. Außerdem brauchen sie ihr Fachwissen um den Warpantrieb zu reparieren. Daher solle sie sich fügen. B'Elanna Torres ist sich im Maschinenraum inzwischen sicher, dass sie die Borgbestandteile entfernt haben. Kim bringt daraufhin die Materiereaktion wieder in Gang, die auf 22 Cochrane steigt. Bald schon schaltet sich der Warpkern wieder ab. Entnervt fragt Torres, was passiert ist und Kim erklärt, dass die Ansaugverteiler 11 und 13 immer noch blockiert sind. Captain Janeway bringt Seven of Nine in den Maschinenraum. Seven meint, dass es autonome Regenerationssequenzer sind, die entfernt werden müssen. Janeway meint, dass Seven in ein paar Stunden wieder auf der Krankenstation sein muss und sie sie daher sinnvoll einsetzen soll. B'Elanna Torres setzt sie bei den Plasmaverteilern ein und Seven of Nine beginnt mit der Arbeit. Kes arbeitet unterdessen mit Tuvok an ihren mentalen Kräften und sie experimentieren mit einer Flamme. Sie soll sich auf die Flamme konzentrieren und er will sie anleiten, die Flamme auf einer subatomaren Ebene zu manipulieren. Sie soll durch das Licht hindurchblicken, bis zu den Mustern aus Energie und Materie. Sie kann die Essenz des Feuers sehen und erfasst sie mit ihrem Geist. Dann intensiviert sie die Flamme. Kes lässt die heißer werden durch die Sicht auf die subatomare Ebene. Tuvok will jedoch, dass sie die Flamme wieder mit ihrem Geist verkleinert, was ihr auch gelingt. Tuvok meint, dass sie noch nie ein solches Ausmaß an Kontrolle demonstriert hat. Kes meint, dass sie einfach wusste, was zu tun war. Jedoch geschieht irgendetwas und sie kann über das subatomare weitersehen. Tuvok erklärt, dass es jenseits des Subatomaren nichts gibt. Es gelingt, doch Kes sieht noch mehr in der Flamme und sie versucht es zu kontrollieren. Da beginnt die ganze Lampe zu verschwimmen. Kes meint zu Tuvok, dass er sich nicht sorgen soll und beendet dann ihr Experiment. Im Maschinenraum macht man Fortschritte.Torres fragt, was es mit den Leitungen auf sich hat, die sich neu bilden, sobald sie eine herausgezogen hat. Seven erklärt, dass es sich um autonome Regenerationssequenzer handelt. [[Harry Kim] findet dies erstaunlich und fragt, wie sie diese Musterduplizierung entwickelt haben. Seven antwortet barsch, dass sie sie nicht entwickelt, sondern im Galaktischen Cluster 3 von Spezies 259 assimiliert haben. Torres meint, dass sie auf eine Geschichtslektion verzichten kann und nur wissen will, wie sie sie entfernen kann. Seven erklärt, dass sie dazu jede Sequenzerleitung an der Insertionsverbindung abtrennen muss. Torres schickt sie dann in die Jefferiesröhre, um mit den Plasmarelais zu beginnen. Dort angekommen, versucht Kim während der Arbeit eine Unterhaltung mit Seven of Nine anzufangen, aber diese ist nicht sehr gesprächig. Er fragt sie nach dem galaktischen Cluster 3. Seven meint zunächst, dass dies Kims Vorstellungskraft übersteigt und erklärt, dann auf Nachfrage, dass der galaktische Cluster 3 eine transmaterielle Energieebene ist, die aus 22 Milliarden omnicordialen Lebensformen entstanden ist. Kim findet dies interessant und wendet sich ab. Da entdeckt Seven eine Möglichkeit den Subraumtransmitter zu benutzen und versucht eine Botschaft an die Borg zu senden. Sie fordert Kims Hilfe und schlägt ihn nieder, als er sich umwendet. Kim sütrzt gegen den Sicherheitsoffizier. Auf der Brücke registriert Paris den Kommunikationsversuch und Torres meldet bald darauf, dass Seven sich eingesperrt und den Transmitter umgangen hat. Janeway lässt den Transmitter deaktivieren, wofür es laut Chakotay aber zu spät ist. Doch Kes bemerkt den Kommunikationsversuch und informiert Tuvok. Dieser schickt Sicherheitsteam 1 in den Maschinenraum. Kes hält ihn auf und versucht sie über ihre mentalen Kräfte zu stoppen. Die Wand neben Seven verformt sich plötzlich und sie wird durch eine Energieentladung betäubt. Daraufhin verlangt Tuvok einen Bericht von der Brücke. Janeway antwortet, dass es eine Entladung gab, die das Schiff geschädigt hat. Tuvok meint, dass er die Erklärung für diese Entladung hat. Akt III: Veränderung 2 Tuvok und Janeway sprechen in einem Gang des Schiffes und Janeway meint, dass sie an Tuvoks Gesicht erkennt, dass er sich sorgt. Dieser meint, dass es korrekt ist. Die Subraumbanbreiten hat er gecheckt. Es wurde zumindest ein partielles Signal gesendet. Außerdem sorgt er sich um Kes, da sie die Jefferiesröhre auf molekularer Ebene beeinflusst hat. Das ganze Deck wurde geschwächt. Sie hat den Wunsch, ihre Fähigkeiten weiterzuentwickeln, wobei er nicht weiß, wie gefährlich dies für sie oder das Schiff ist. Seven of Nine wird arretiert und Captain Janeway spricht mit ihr. Tuvok soll auf sie warten. Seven meint, dass dies menschliche Freiheit bedeutet. Darauf antwortet Janeway, dass sie solange dort bleibt, solange sie sie verrät. Seven of Nine droht, sie immer wieder zu verraten. Sie meint, dass sie ihre Natur nicht zu ändern vermag. Daher werde sie sie als Borg wieder verraten. Janeway erklärt, dass sie Borg getroffen hat, die aus dem Kollektiv befreit wurden. Dies konnten sie anfangs nicht akzeptieren, aber mit der Zeit schafften sie es. Janeway ist sich sicher, dass Sevens Rückverwandlung geschehen wird. Seven möchte wissen, ob sie ganz menschlich werden wird und autonom und ob es ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt erlaubt wird in das Kollektiv zurückzukehren, falls sie dies wünscht. Janeway antwortet, dass sie diesen Wunsch nicht haben wird. Seven meint, dass dies bedeutet, dass sie ihr die Wahl verweigern würden. Sie habe sie hier im Namen der Menschheit inhaftiert und verweigere ihr die Freiheit. Janeway entgegnet, dass die Borg ihr die Fähigkeit eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen nahmen und erst, wenn sie überzeugt ist, sie hätte sie zurückgewonnen dürfe sie sie anwenden. Seven entgegnet, dass dann kein Unterschied zwischen den Borg und ihr besteht. thumb|Kes verändert sich Kes und Neelix sitzen beisammen im Kasino und sprechen von der guten alten Zeit und dass Kes alles erreicht hat, wovon sie immer geträumt hat. Sie stoßen mit talaxianischem Champagner auf das Abenteuer an. Neelix meint, dass sie Ocampa verlassen hat, um ihre Kräfte weiterzuentwickeln.Neelix meint, dass er ihre Entwicklung behindert hat, doch Kes widerspricht ihm. Sie meint, dass sie ihn immer lieben wird, aber seine Kochkünste hat sie immer gehasst. Sie sprechen über die neuen Kräfte von Kes. Sie meint, dass sie auf eine Ebene reiner Energie sehen kann und sie erzählt ihm, dass sie das Gefühl hat, dass alle Grenzen in ihr bald fallen würden. Sie braucht nur ein Objekt zu fixieren und beginnt zu erkennen, dass der Raum zwischen den Atomen mit etwas Anderem gefüllt ist. Als sie auf den Tisch blickt, fließt er plötzlich. Als Neelix sie stoppen will, streckt sie ihn nieder. Erschrocken steht sie auf, fällt aber auf die Knie. Auch auf der Brücke werden seltsame Vorgänge aus dem Kasino gemeldet. Janeway ruft Neelix, der sich allerdings nicht meldet. Weil sich die Schotts verziehen, lässt Chakotay das strukturelle Integritätsfeld erhöhen. Als Tuvok und Captain Janeway dort ankommen, scheint Kes selbst in einem solchen zellularen Fluss zu sein, bevor sie sich wieder in einen normalen Zustand begibt. Neelix steht inzwischen wieder auf und betrachtet Kes in ihrem neuen Zustand. Akt IV: Auf der Krankenstation weiß der Doktor nicht, was er tun soll. Er hat jede erdenkliche Neuroanalysen durchgeführt, außer einer Sezierung des Gehirns selbst. Ihre synaptische Aktivität erhöht sich, aber er weiß nicht wieso. Er fragt auch nach den internen Sensoren und Tuvok berichtet, dass Kes für 17,4 Sekunden in einen Zustand des zellularen Flusses überging. Sie begann sich auf subatomarer Ebene zu destabilisieren. Aus irgendeinem Grund verbanden sich ihre Atome wieder. Der Doktor meint, dass der Prozess aufgehalten werden muss, da sie sonst vielleicht erleben, wie Kes’ Moleküle durch die Ventilationsschächte schweben. Janeway befiehlt daher Tuvok, die strukturellen Integritätsfelder verstärken, da sie einen Hüllenbruch im Falle eines erneuten Anfalls verhindern will. Nachdem Tuvok gegangen ist, geht sie zum Doktor und meint, dass sie vielleicht ihren Horizont erweitern müssen. Daher will der Doktor die Quantensubstrukturdatenbank durchgehen, um dort eine Inspiration zu bekommen. Dann geht Janeway aus der Krankenstation. Der Doktor schickt Kes in ihr Quartier, bis er ein neues Verfahren gefunden hat. Kes will ihm allerdings helfen, was er ablehnt, da sie sich nicht überanstrengen soll, um kein neues Erlebnis zu provozieren. Kes will jedoch bei ihm bleiben, da sie ihn in den vergangen Tagen kaum gesehen hat. Seven of Nine ist in ihrer Zelle verzweifelt und wirft sich an das Kraftfeld. Fähnrich Ayala ruft Captain Janeway herunter. Seven of Nine spricht über Einsamkeit und darüber, dass sie nicht weiß, was es bedeutet Mensch zu sein. Daher seien Bezeichnungen jetzt irrelevant, da sie allein sei. Janeway will ihr jedoch helfen, doch Seven verlangt zu ihrer eigenen Art zurückgebracht zu werden. Janeway antwortet, dass sie bei ihrer eigenen Art, den Menschen ist. Doch Seven erwidert, dass sie gar nicht weiß, was es bedeutet, ein Mensch zu sein. Dann hat sie Kopfschmerzen. Captain Janeway geht zu Seven of Nine in die Zelle. Seven droht, sie zu töten, doch Janeway bezweifelt die Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Worte. Ayala zieht schon seinen Phaser, doch Janeway lässt ihn draußen warten. Janeway tritt in die Zelle und stellt sich Seven gegenüber. Dann zeigt ihr ein Bild von Annika Hanson und erzählt, dass sie bei Sternzeit 47229 in der Tendara-Kolonie geboren wurde. Sie wissen von ihr nur sehr wenig, keine Lieblingsfarbe, keine Freunde und auch keinen Ort, wo sie zur Schule ging. Einen kurzen Moment wird Seven of Nine still, aber dann reagiert sie wieder aggressiv und greift Captain Janeway an und schlägt das PADD ihr aus der Hand. Seven betont, dass sie nur eine Stimme hört. Janeway erklärt, dass sie nur eine Identität hat. Sie meint, dass sie jetzt ihr Leben leben kann, doch Seven lehnt ab. Dann holt sie aus, doch kurz darauf bricht sie in den Armen des Captains zusammen. Akt V: thumb|Abschied von Kes thumb|Kes verwandelt sich in Energie Kes hat beschlossen die Voyager zu verlassen und informiert den Captain darüber. Als sie das Quartier betritt, erblickt sie Tuvoks Meditationslampe und berichtet, dass sie dabei war, als dieser sie vor sechs Jahren bei einem vulkanischen Meister erwarb, der den Preis verdoppelte, als er ihre Uniformen sah. Kes meint, dass es wohl logisch war, das zu tun. Kes meint, dass sie über alle Vorfälle nachgedacht hat und weiß, was sie tun muss. Es wird für sie Zeit, die „Voyager“ zu verlassen. Sie spürt, dass sie sich in etwas Höheres verwandeln wird. Sie kann aber nicht hier bleiben, da sie eine Gefahr ist. Captain Janeway bittet sie zu bleiben und nochmal darüber nachzudenken. Doch Kes ist überzeugt, dass es richtig ist das Schiff zu verlassen. Es ist kein medizinisches Problem, sondern eine Transformation. jede ihrer Körperzellen sagt ihr, dass sie sich in etwas höheres verwandelt. Janeway meint, dass sie sich vielleicht irrt und von ihr verlangt, sie aus einer Intuition heraus gehen zu lassen. Kes meint, dass es ihr Schicksal sei. Janeway will es ihr nicht verweigern, appelliert aber an sie, es zu überdenken. Kes meint, dass sie dieselbe Kes ist, die sie immer kennt. Sie hat ihr Urteilsvermögen und steht nicht unter dem Einfluss einer fremden Macht. Sie spürt, dass etwas mit ihr passiert und will es kennenlernen. Janeway meint, dass sie ihr halbes Leben hier verbracht hat und immer sehr wichtig war für diese Familie. Mit Tränen in den Augen gesteht ihr der Captain, dass sie sie vermissen wird und umarmt sie. Kes löst sich dann vor ihren Augen fast auf und der Captain ruft die Brücke und lässt ein Shuttle bereit machen. Tuvok solle sie auf Deck 6 treffen. Dann beordert sie Tuvok auf Deck 6 und erklärt auf Chakotays Nachfrage, dass Kes sie verlassen wird. Als Kes durch die Gänge geht, lösen sich die molekularen Verbindungen der Voyager fast auf. Janeway befiehlt Kim, sie in die Shuttlerampe zu beamen. Jedoch können sie Kes nicht erfassen, weil sich ihre Moleküle verändern. Es entstehen Hüllenbrüche auf Deck drei bis fünf. Paris meldet, dass sich die molekularen Verbindungen auflösen. Tuvok fährt mit dem Turbolift zu Janeway und Kes. Kes meint, dass sie nicht weiterkönne. Tuvok hilft ihr mit einer Gedankenverschmelzung die Kontrolle für einen kurzen Moment wiederzuerlangen. Er hat dabei Schmerzen und Kes kann die Kontrolle für einen Augenblick wiederlangen. Tuvok schickt Janeway dann weg, während er sich an die Wand lehnt. Kim meldet unterdessen Hüllenbrüche auf den Decks 3 bis 5. Janeway bringt Kes in ein Shuttle, das dann startet. Als Janeway die Brücke erreicht, fragt sie Kim, ob sie sie gerufen haben. Kim kann einen Kanal öffnen und man hört Kes fragen, was mit ihr passiert. Im Shuttle scheint sie sich komplett aufzulösen und sagt der Voyager noch ein Geschenk zu. Torres meldet, dass der Warpantrieb plötzlich wieder funktioniert. Die Voyager nimmt plötzlich Geschwindigkeit auf. Der Warpantrieb arbeitet mit 110, 120 % und Paris meint, dass ihre Geschwindigkeit unmöglich ist. Das Schiff droht zu zerbrechen, dann wird es wieder langsamer. Chakotay meldet, dass die Systeme wieder funktionieren und Janeway lässt das Bild auf den Schirm legen. Sie befinden sich außerhalb des Borgraumes, 9500 Lichtjahre entfernt – 10 Jahre näher an der Heimat. Seven of Nine steht im Frachtraum. Der Doktor informiert sie, dass 82% ihrer Implantate entfernt worden sind und der Rest davon stabil ist. Die Haare sind nachgewachsen, als er ihre Haarfolikel stimuliert hat. Captain Janeway informiert sie, dass sie einen Alkoven funktionsbereit lassen, da sie ihn braucht, bis sie sich an menschliche Nahrung gewöhnt hat. Sie überreicht ihr einen Kommunikator und sagt ihr zu, dass sie auch Zugang zum Rest des Schiffes bekommt, wenn sie nicht mehr an Assimilierung denkt. Bevor Captain Janeway geht, erwähnt Seven of Nine die Farbe Rot, als der Captain irritiert nachfragt, meint sie, die Lieblingsfarbe des Kindes Annika Hanson war rot. Dann betritt sie ihren Alkoven. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines thumb|Die Titeleinblendung Dies ist die Episode, in der Kes-Darstellerin Jennifer Lien die Serie verlässt. Man begründet dies damit, dass Kes eine andere Bewusstseinsebene erlangt; dabei katapultiert sie die Voyager, zum Dank, aus dem Borgraum hinaus in Richtung Alpha-Quadrant. Warum Lien die Serie verließ, bleibt nach wie vor offen, seitens der Fans werden jedoch unterschiedliche Thesen vertreten, so auch unter anderem, dass Kes zugunsten von Seven of Nine aus der Serie genommen wurde. Andere Quellen meinen, dass sie aufgrund gesundheitlicher Probleme, wie einer Allergie auf Mastix, das von Maskenbildnern als Klebstoff verwendet wird, aufhörte. So plausibel die Erklärungen auf den ersten Blick auch sind, bleiben sie unbestätigt. ( ) Durch den Ausstieg von Jennifer Lien wird eine neue Hauptfigur in die Serie eingebaut: Die ehemalige Borg-Drohne Seven of Nine, gespielt von Jeri Ryan. Am Ende der Episode sieht man Seven mit ihrem neuen Äußeren, wie sie auch in den folgenden Episoden zu sehen ist. Als Kes mit Neelix über ihre neuen Fähigkeiten spricht, erwähnt sie, dass sie auf eine Ebene blicken kann, in der Materie, Energie und Gedanken nicht mehr getrennt sind. Dies spielt ganz klar auf an. Filmfehler Synchronisationsfehler Tom Paris meldet, dass die Voyager 9,5 Tausend Lichtjahre weit von Kes transportiert wurde. Gemeint waren jedoch 9500 Lichtjahre. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:The Gift (episode) es:The Gift fr:The Gift (épisode) nl:The Gift Gabe, Die